1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for retaining overflow spillage of hydraulic oil into a receptacle container. More specifically, the present invention provides for a float valve assembly along with a receptacle for containing overflow spillage of hydraulic fluid from an elevator hydraulic cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonplace to utilize hydraulic cylinders for passenger or cargo raising and lowering within an elevator environment. The elevator car is raised and lowered by the below located hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly which is typically located below grade, or ground level, in an elevator pit. It is not uncommon with this type of elevator system for the hydraulic cylinder to have a seal to retain the hydraulic fluid within it when the piston is raised and lowered. When the seal becomes faulty and leaks, unwanted amounts of hydraulic fluid escape the system. The escaped fluid is a potential environmental hazardous if it flows into the environment.
Currently, and in the past, the escaped hydraulic fluid is retained within a channeled annular ring just below the seal to catch the escaped fluid. The annular ring has a drainage hole to displace the collected, escaped fluid so that it does not flow over the ring. The drainage hole is connected to a tubing or other conduit whose free end is typically placed in a large bucket to collect the fluid which is gravity fed into the bucket. The bucket is simply placed on the ground of the elevator pit. Service technicians attend to the bucket from time to time to dispose of the displaced fluid in an environmentally appropriate manner. However, this system of collecting displaced hydraulic fluid in an elevator pit has a number of drawbacks.
Generally speaking, the collection bucket is not secured to anything; thus, it can easily be kicked or spilled during servicing. Also, water can enter the below-ground elevator pit through groundwater intrusion, leaky roofs, broken water pipes in the building, rain water, etc. When this occurs, the water, being heavier than the collected hydraulic fluid, can cause the collection bucket to lift and spill over causing an unacceptable environmental hazard with the mixing of spilled fluid and water. The spill requires cleanup and additional maintenance of the pit area which is expensive. Further, some elevator assemblies include an automatic sump pump within the pit area to dispose of potential water intrusion. However, should there be a commingling of fluid and water, the mixture would unintentionally be automatically pumped either directly to the surrounding ground area or to the local municipal water treatment facility.